totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Farba i ból (TPNWH13)
Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Drużyny trafiły do balonów na gorące powietrze nad same Hawaje! Oba zespoły doszły do tego JAK lecieć, ale tylko Orły wiedziały, w którą stonę! Żmije zaś mogły prze moment podziwiać Nową Gwineę. Jednak, dzięki warunkom atmosferycznym, burrito i dość dużej pojemności Toma, Żmije.. a nie... nie wygrały, frajerzy xD '''Alice: '''Chris, my to wszystko słyszymy! A tak w ogóle, czemu zapowiadasz kolejny odcinek, jak dopiero wywaliliśmy Joshuę? '''Chris: '''Po pierwsze, musimy nadrobić czas, bo lataliście balonami cztery dni, a po drugie, nie przerywaj mi bo wylecisz! No dobra, na czym stanąłem? A, dobra. Czy Żmije wrócą do dobrej passy? A może Orły teraz zajmą miejsce zwycięzców? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Orłów, pokój dziewczyn 'Emily: '''Nareszcie się wyśpimy, te łóżka są okropne, ale lepsze od balonu! '''Fiona: '''Znając Chrisa, podsłuchał co powiedziałaś i teraz nie da nam pospać... '(PZ)Fiona: 'Chris jest przewidywalny! Zawsze trzeba się spodziewać najgorszego! ''Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi '''Fiona: '''Kto tam? '''Ben: ''Wchodzi do pokoju Ej! Chodźcie! Chris woła wszystkich uczestników! ''Ognisko Chris: 'Witajcie finałowa trzynastko! Jeszcze wywalimy jedno z was i będziemy mieli półmetek konkursu! '''Simon: '''A po co nas tutaj zwołałeś? '''Chris: '''Cóż, zważając na to, że większość was oglądało już Totalną Porażkę, aż dziwię się, że nikt się nie domyśla, że czas na nocne wyzwanie! '''Emily: '''Ziomuś, daj nam spokój chcemy spać! '''Chris: '''Cicho! Tłumaczę wam wyzwanie! W sezonie piątym, bardzo chciałem to zrobić, ale mi zakazano... Teraz mogę jednak zrobić to zadanie, czas na paintball! '(PZ)Jon: 'TAK! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż powystrzelam frajerów z drugiej drużyny! '''Chris: '''Zasady są proste, jednak, Orły, ze względu, że macie dwa razy mniej członków, każdy w waszej drużynie ma po dwa życia! Macie również piętnaście minut na ukrycie się! Start! ''Orły biegną schować się do lasu, Żmije zaś czekają przy ognisku 'Anastazja: '''Chris? Czy ja mogu brat udział w wyzwaniu? '''Chris: '''Możesz Anastazjo, ale wtedy nici z immunitetu do połączenia drużyn! '(PZ)Anastazja: 'B**at! '''Alice: '''Hej, Tom, idziemy razem szukać Orłów '''Tom: '... >:( 'Alice: '''Nadal się na mnie gniewasz za to, że kazałam ci wisieć na po drugiej stronie kosza i napychałam jak tuczonego prosiaka? '''Tom: '''Tak '''Alice: '''Tom! Wybacz mi! Proszę! '''Tom: '''Zastanowię się! ''Odchodzi '''Dahlia: '''Ludzie! Chodźcie tutaj! Musimy się naradzić i przemyśleć strategię! Jakieś pomysły? '''Peter: ''Podnosi rękę'' Dahlia: 'Tak Peter? '''Peter: '''Powinniśmy podzielić się na duety, każdy wyruszy na poszukiwanie jednego z Orłów, kiedy jakaś para postrzeli już "swojego" Orła, pójdą pomóc innej parze! '''Jon: '''Jak dla mnie wpożo! '''Dahlia: 'Świetny plan Peter! '(PZ)Peter: '''Ha! I kto tu jest łamagą Albert!? ''Las 'Emily: '''Gdzie są Ben i Matthew? '''Fiona: '''Oddzielili się i gdzieś się schowali '''Emily: '''A my gdzie idziemy? '''Fiona: '''Przed siebie! Jak najdalej od ogniska! '''Emily: '''Ja bym zaczekała, żeby jak najszybciej ich zaatakować! '''Fiona: '''Rób jak chcesz! ''Oddala się Ognisko 'Dahlia: '''Dobra, dobierzcie się w pary! '''Alice: '''Tom! '''Tom: '''Wybieram Petera! '(PZ)Alice: 'Ej, to było już chamskie! '''Simon: '''Ja będę w drużynie z Willow! '''Willow: '''Ok! '(PZ)Simon: 'Ciekawe czy dzisiaj też kogoś wykopie, to podłożenie noża, było genialne! '''Dahlia: '''To ja będę z Jonem, czyli Alice będzie z Lillie! Chris? Ile jeszcze do rozpoczęcia zadania? '''Chris: '''Możecie iść za... ''Patrzy na zegarek ''siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden JUŻ! ''Żmije biegną do lasu i rozdzielają się według planu Ścieżka, którą poszli Tom i Peter '''Peter: '''Coś nie tak? Wyglądasz jakby coś się stało '''Tom: '''Chodzi o Alice! Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy coś przeciw tobie, robi twoja najbliższa rodzina? '''Peter: ''Patrzy się na niego spojrzeniem mówiącym "serio!?"'' Tom: 'Sorka, zapomniałem, o Albercie '''Peter: '''Według mnie wyolbrzymiasz tą całą sprawę z Alice, bezmyślnie skoczyła za tobą do wody! To ty ją krzywdzisz! Ona się stara, żeby utrzymać was dwoje w grze! WSTYDŹ SIĘ! '(PZ)Peter: 'Myślę, że zachowałem się nieco ostro w stosunku do Toma, ale zasłużył za to! ''Ścieżka Alice i Lillie '''Alice: '''Czy ja jestem złą kuzynką? '''Lillie: ''Przewraca oczami'' Alice: 'Ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego on jest na mnie zły, owszem, naraziłam jego życie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale za jego zgodą! Jeszcze go asekurowałam, a jak wpadł do wody to od razu wskoczyłam za nim! To nie sprawiedliwe z jego strony! '''Lillie: '''Jest coś takiego jak pokój zwierzeń! '''Alice: '''Chciałam ci się wyżalić jak laska lasce! '''Lillie: '''Tak robią laski, które się lubią! A ja cię nie lubię! '''Alice: '''Co!? Byłyśmy w jednej drużynie na wyzwaniu z tercetami! Na szukaniu puzzli też! '''Lillie: '''Zdążyłam cię poznać, i zniechęcić się do ciebie, jesteś głośna, brudna i śmierdzisz ''Oddala się '''Alice: ''Wącha pachę Przynajmniej nie jestem taka świrnięta jak ty! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, które boi się dotknąć czegokolwiek, jesteś żałosna, co żeś myślała zgłaszając się do Totalnej Porażki!? Ja się dziwię, jakim cudem dotarłaś do finałowej trzynastki!? '''Lillie: 'Zaczyna płakać Alice: 'Tak! Popłacz się! Tylko to ci najlepiej wychodzi! Mieszczuchy takie jak ty, tylko do tego się nadają! '''Lillie: '... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Strzela i trafia Alice w oko 'Alice: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '(PZ)Lillie: 'Nie chciałam trafić jej w oko, to był impuls, zdenerwowała mnie! ''Po Alice przychodzą dwaj stażyści z noszami i zabierają Alice 'Chris(Megafon): '''Alice odpada! ''Jezioro 'Willow: '''Dobrze się ukryli... '''Simon: '''Nie zauważyłem Sherlocku '''Willow: '''Przymknij się, to jak karmienie królika, tylko tutaj, głos wabi , a nie odgania... '''Simon: '''Co? '''Willow: '''Cicho bądź bo Orły się zakradną i do nas strzelą w momencie, w którym będziemy się tego najmniej spodziewać! '''Simon: '''Wyspa jest duża, a oni na pewno poszli daleko, tutaj ich nie spotkamy! ''Ścieżka Jona i Dahlii 'Jon: '''Widzisz kogoś lub coś? '''Dahlia: '''Nie... '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Oprócz ciacha! ''Nagle w ziemię koło Jona uderza kulka z broni paintballowej '''Jon: ''Odwraca się i strzela w gałęzie drzewa'' Ben: ''Spada z drzewa'' Jon: ''Strzela kilka razy w Bena'' Chris(M): 'Ben odpada! 2-1 dla Żmij! '''Jon: '''Tak! '''Dahlia: '''Brawo Jon! Biegnijmy łapać następnego! ''Dahlia i Jon odchodzą 'Ben: '''Eh... '(PZ)Ben: 'Gdybym tylko trafił Jona! ''Rumowisko skalne '''Matthew: ''Wypatruje przeciwników zza stosu skał'' (PZ)Matthew: 'Chętnie zasabotowałbym drużynę, ale musimy wygrać, Żmije mają zbyt dobre morale, bo połączeniu mogą stworzyć sojusz, porażki lekko je podburzają '''Matthew: '''Rety, po co ja tutaj czekam!? Sam muszę polować na Żmije, a nie czekać kiedy one dotrą do mnie! ''Wychodzi ze skał i biegnie w stronę lasu Ścieszka Lillie 'Lillie: '''Spokojnie Lillie, nic ci się nie stanie, jesteś bezpieczna! ''Nagle słychać huczenie sowy, którego Lillie się wystraszyła 'Lillie: '''Uspokój się Lillie! To tylko sowa! ''Nagle słychać szelest w krzakach 'Lillie: '''Dobra, tego się już boje! ''Coś dużego wyskakuje z krzaków '''Lillie: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Fiona: '''Lillie, to tylko ja! Fiona '''Lillie: ''Zastyga z przerażenia'' Fiona: 'Lillie? ''Macha jej ręką przed twarzą, wzrusza ramionami i do niej strzela '''(PZ)Lillie: ''Siedzi przerażona w bezruchu i spada na ziemię'' Chris(M): '2-2, mamy remis! '''Fiona: '''Tak! ''Ścieżka Toma i Petera 'Tom: '''Jakoś tutaj dziwnie spokojnie... '''Peter: '''Czekaj ''Podnosi z ziemi zielony włos ''Emily... Ona gdzieś tutaj jest! '''Tom: '''Może ją jakoś wywabimy? '''Peter: '''Jesteś genialny! Tylko jak? Hmmm... Aha! '(PZ)Peter: '''Nie ma nic innego co interesuje Emily tak bardzo jak muzyka '''Peter: '''Alan Walker jest beznadziejny! '''Emily: ''Wychyla się zza drzewa COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ!? '''Peter: '''Aha! ''Strzela w stronę Emily Emily: ''Unika strzału Petera i oddaje dwa strzały, jeden trafia w Toma'' (PZ)Emily: 'Dziwnie było strzelać do członków mojej byłej drużyny, ale takie jest życie! '''Peter: '''Raz mi się nie udało, ale za drugim razem dam radę! ''Dostaje pociskiem w plecy 'Emily: 'Łał, świetny cel laska! I dobry moment! 'Fiona: '''Dzięki! ''Przybija Emily piątkę 'Chris(M): '''Tom i Peter odpadają, czyli mamy 4-2 dla Orłów! ''Ścieżka Jona i Dahlii 'Jon: '''Słyszałaś? To oznacza, że w grze zostaliśmy tylko my, Willow i Simon, oby tego nie spartolili... '''Dahlia: '''Ej! Kto to tam idzie!? '''Jon: '''Nie wiem, schowajmy się! ''Chowa się wraz z Dahlią za krzakiem 'Willow: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikogo jeszcze nie spokaliśmy! ''Dahlia i Jon wychodzą z krzaków 'Willow: '''O, ale niespodzianka '''Simon: '''Postrzeliliście swojego frajera? '''Jon: '''Tak, szukamy kolejnego! '''Willow: '''Ej, dobra chodźmy razem! '''Jon: '''A dokąd? '''Dahlia: '''Przeszukaliśmy południowo-zachodnio obszar wyspy, chodźmy na północ! '''Simon: '''Spoko ''Cała czwórka idzie na północ Podnóże wschodniego klifu (od łagodnej strony) 'Emily: '''Po co my wchodzimy na ten klif? '''Fiona: '''To jest najlepszy punkt orientacyjny! Jeżeli są w otwartej przestrzeni, to już po nich! ''Kilkanaście minut później, szczyt klifu 'Emily: '''Ale jestem zmęczona! Widzisz ich? '''Fiona: '''Tak! Idą w stronę rumowiska! Biegiem! ''Biegnie w dół klifu 'Emily: '''Ja... Nie dam rady! ''Pada na ziemię Rumowisko skalne, Żmije stają naprzeciw Matthew'a '(PZ)Matthew: '''Po co ja tam wracałem!? '(PZ)Jon: 'Kolejny frajer z głowy! '''Dahlia: '''Ognia! ''Żmije strzelają w kierunku Matthew'a, ale ten umiejętnie unika ich strzałów i chowa się za skałę 'Simon: '''Willow! Czemu przestałaś strzelać!? '''Willow: '''Moja broń się zacięła! Nie lecą pociski, mimo, że przez szybkę w zbiorniku widzę, że jeszcze mam! '''Dahlia: '''Mi się skończyła amunicja! '''Simon: '''Jon! Ostrzelaj przestrzeń z prawej strony! Ja pójdę od lewej! '''Dahlia: '''Zaraz, dlaczego broń Willow się dymi? '(PZ)Chris: 'Ah, chciałem kupić oryginalne bronie do paintballa z elektrycznym, automatycznym podajnikiem pocisków do lufy, ale stać nas było tylko na sześć, resztę sprowadziliśmy z Chin! '''Willow: '''NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIEEEE! ''Broń Willow wybucha pokrywając całą czwórkę farbą 'Chris(M): '''Orły wygrywają! '''Jon: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '(PZ)Willow(cała w zielonej farbie): 'Karma mnie dopadła! To za wywalenie Joshuy! '''Fiona: '''Co się stało? '''Matthew: '''Wygraliśmy! '''Fiona: '''Super! '''Chris(M): '''Dobra! Idźcie się umyć I spać, cały następny dzień macie wolne, ale Żmije, czeka dzisiaj eliminacja! ''Kilka godzin później, przed domkiem Żmij '''Simon: '''Ej patrz kto idzie! '''Alice(z opaską na oku): ''Wchodzi po schodach'' Simon(szeptem do Jona): 'Piraci z Karaibów i klątwa pływającej stodoły xD '''Jon: '''HAHA! Dobra! '''Alice: '''Grrr... ''Wchodzi do pokoju ''Gdzie jest na głupia blondzia! Oko za oko! '(PZ)Alice: 'Nie straciłam oka, ale jest mocno podrażnione i boli jak otwieram! ''Otwiera lewe oko ''AŁA! '''Dahlia: '''Zostaw ją! '''Alice: '''Bronisz jej!? '''Dahlia: '''Tak! Bo jesteś agresywna! '''Alice: '''Ja!? Agresywna!? Może jeszcze powiesz, że to moja wina, że przegraliśmy i powinnam odpaść!? '''Dahlia: '''Tego nie powiedziałam! '''Alice: '''Ale chciałaś powiedzieć! '''Willow: '''Cicho! Ja dzisiaj powinnam odpaść! To przez mnie przegraliśmy! '''Dahlia: '''Willow! To nie jest twoja wina ''Pokój chłopaków '''Peter: ''Podsłuchuje dziewczyny przez ścianę Nieźle się żrą! Na kogo zamierzasz oddać głos? '''Tom: '''Na osobę, która na to zasługuje... ''Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: 'Witajcie moje kochane Żmijusie! Idźcie zagłosować na frajera, któremu chcecie zafundować wycieczkę naszą kulą! '(PZ)Peter: 'Szkoda mi Alice, teraz mam kolejny powód by wykopać Lillie '(PZ)Tom: 'To jedyny słuszny wybór! '(PZ)Dahlia: 'W tej drużynie nie ma miejsca na agresję w stosunku do innych! '(PZ)Jon: 'Zagłosowałbym z chęcią na Willow, ale nie dzisiaj '(PZ)Alice: 'Głupia blondi ze zrytym garem! Ała moje oko! '(PZ)Willow: 'Nie wiem na kogo zagłosować... '(PZ)Lillie: 'Chyba się domyślacie! '(PZ)Simon: '''Pewnie zagłosuje jak inni... '''Chris: '''Dobra, głosy przeliczone! i zaistniała pewna nietypowa sytuacja! '''Alice: '''Remis? '''Chris: '''Nie, ujmę to tak, normalnie, wywaliłbym Alice, która uzyskała 5 głosów, jednak pewien uczestnik zagłosował na siebie samego, co oznacza rezygnację! '''Tom: ''Wstaje Miło było was poznać ludzie! '''Alice: '''Nie! Tom! Chris! Chcę odpaść zamiast Toma! '''Tom: '''Pozwól mi podjąć decyzję samemu! ja odpadam Chris! '''Alice: '''Nie! Ja! '''Chris: '''CISZA! Jeżeli nie umiecie zdecydować, ja wam pomogę, OBOJE ZOSTAJECIE WYELIMINOWANI '''Tom&Alice: '''CO!? '''Chris: 'Wpycha kuzynostwo do kuli, zamyka ich ''Najpierw bliźniaczki, teraz kuzynostwo ''Spycha kulę z Tomem i Alice wsłuchując się w ich krzyki ''Powinienem otworzyć biuro podróży dla rodzin! No cóż, została jedenastka, kto przetrwa? A kto wymięknie? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku, Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! ''Środek morza, kula Toma i Alice 'Alice: '''Przepraszam za narażenie cię na niebezpieczeństwo '''Tom: '''Ja przepraszam za bycie na ciebie złym '''Alice: '''A ja za doprowadzenie do naszej eliminacji '''Tom: '''A ja przepraszam za to! '''Alice: '''Za co? '''Tom: '''To! ''Pierdzi 'Alice: 'Świetnie... przynajmniej lewe oko nie łzawi... Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa